333 Ways to Get Kicked Out Of World Academy
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: Based off of iTorchic's "333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of..." series. Rated T for crack, swears, and references. Contains loads (that was sarcastic) of sanity! Some OC's are included, but not at the beginning.
1. 1 through 5

**Well, I decided to start a new one. Lots of ideas, coupled with my ability to use Hetalia, without a crossover, are the brainchild of this wonder/masterpiece/piece of crap, depending on your perspective.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Find a friend.<strong>

"So...what do you want to do?"

Japan looked at Greece funny. "Um...haha...would you like to see my flower garden?"

Greece looked back. After 2 minutes of waiting (Japan was getting impatient), he finally answered.

"Yea...that would be nice..."

**2. Go on a treasure hunt.**

"Dudes! Dudes! I found this totally awesome map in my room! I think it'll lead to treasure!"

"You arsehat! Everyone got a map!" England was grabbing America's collar, as he groaned.

China was thinking. _Hmm...if America find treasure first, then he could pay off debt to me..._

A few minutes later, the 5 nations in the B Wing of World Academy had found out that Egypt had already taken the treasure.

"WHY?! I WANT STUPID AMERICA TO PAY OFF STUPID DEBT TO ME!"

"Hey!"

**3. Discover an unhealthy obsession.**

No one could deny it; they all had obsessions; America had his hamburgers, England was intentionally letting UST getting between him and France, France had his roses, and various perversions, China had his (or her) pandas, and Russia was...well, Russia.

But no one expected the day, when Egypt reverted to his Egyptian Army side, and started to seize other countries stuff.

"My food!"

"Dude! Why did you took my hamburger?!"

"My iPhone!"

"Watch out for other people, eh!"

"My appliances!"

"My blender!"

**4. Hide from your worst nightmare.**

It was a never ending cycle:

As Lithuania was running from a somewhat yandere Poland, and Prussia and Russia, who were both beating each other up, he then saw Belarus, stalking Russia. "Oh Bela~ I wish-"

"Kesese! You are mine now, you ass face!"

"Oww..."

Then, Belarus saw.

In mere moments, everyone involved in the chase, except Russia, had been beaten up 9 degrees to hell, or worse.

"Now brother..._marry me, marry me, marry me..._"

Russia was pale in fear, and shut his room's door, remembering to lock it.

**5. Harass another student under protection.**

"Smack! Smack!"

France was smacking Italy with, not just any stick, but _Herr Stick._

Germany saw this, and before France could say Germany, France was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Wahh! Germany! Germany! Big Brother France was hitting on me! And he was also trying to hit me!"

Germany looked at Italy who was crying a bit. Suddenly, he realized what Italy has said. "Wait, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, it's a good start.<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R, and DFTBA!**


	2. 6 through 10

**Whoa! 8 follows, 2 reviews, and 4 favorites?! Thank you guys, for all of this wonderful support~!**

**Since I started this, my schedule has to be changed; quickly too.**

**So, I'll have a schedule posted soon! A Race Against Time will be reposted, too, so you guys might need to wait a bit!**

**Anyways, follow and favorite, R&R, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Enter a cooking contest.<strong>

"Ohonon~ My cooking is ze best in the entire world!"

"YOU BLOODY FROG, YOUR'S ISN'T EVEN IN THE TOP INFINITY!"

"Ve~ Do you like my pasta, Germany~?"

"I think my cooking will win, _da?_"

"**NO ONE BEATS MCDONALD'S!**"

All of the other countries shot up and stared at him. The supervisor, who was the former Kalmar Union glared.

"AMERICA! TO DETENTION!"

"Aww...'

**7. Revert to your rock persona.**

England had reluctantly agreed to this, only for the day, though. However, he got a little carried away...

"_Don't want to be an American idiot!_"

"**NOOOO NOT THIS SONG!**"

When he sobered, up, he found roses from France, and a thank-you note signed by Canada, China, and Russia, out of all people.

**8. Play Risk.**

Lots of great things happened, or were at least were expected to happen, when the teachers left all of the students with 40 boards for Risk.

Or so they thought.

It turned out, that even though Australia was on the complete other side of the world, he was able not only conquer Russia and China in less than 10 turns, but also trap America between him and France.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for insulting me, limey!"

The game was therefore banned from they academy from then on out.

**9. Write a book.**

"Ve~ Germany, what are you doing~?"

Germany shot up from his seat. "Scheiße! Oh, it's you Italy. I'm writing a book."

"Ve~ What is it about~?"

"Um...uh..."

Italy looked at the book.

"Hm~? Did you get that from Japan~?"

"Uh..um..."

**10. Go out to eat.**

"_And what would you like to order?_"

"OK! I would like to have 4 Big Macs, 5 large orders of French fries-"

"Hey!"

"-and 3 large Cokes!"

"_Anything else?_"

"Can I get an ice cream cone, and a large coffee? And please make it with a Splenda, and some cream, eh?"

"_Anything else?_"

"That would be all!"

"_Your total is 60 dollars and 20 cents._"

America paled.

"Um, hey Mattie, hehe...do you happen to have 50 bucks on you?"

Canada glared at him.

"Why you little..."

And that's how the other countries found out how America ended up in a roadside ditch.

* * *

><p><strong>7 is based off of a fanflash on YouTube. And yes, in Norway, it costs more than 7 dollars (in US money) to buy one freaking Big Mac.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to follow and favorite, R&R, and DFTBA!**


	3. 11 through 15

**Listening to Green Day right now. Anyways, hope you enjoy this set, and R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Go to a concert.<strong>

It was even worse than England's persona:

California was right now causing a fuss at the concert, as America was trying to cover his ears. Meanwhile, Russia was singing along to the lyrics, Canada was yelling, and China was selling the album of the performance at a low price.

"Free CD's! Only cost $10!"

"GIMME!"

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

**12. Discover an Internet meme.**

"OMG! Is that a Twilight video?!"

Hungary rolled down her sleeves, and put her earphones on.

She pressed the link, expecting to find a parody video about vampires.

Instead-

"_Never gonna give you up, never gonna-_"

"**PRUSSIA! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE-**"

She hit the ground running, falling to her own weapon, as Moldova held Hungary's frying pan.

"Don't touch Uncle Prussia!"

**13. Write a song.**

Canada had gotten his revenge on the world:

America had known it the moment it would happen, and wisely (for once) sprinted out of the club room, heading for the basement. He knew Canada's weapon, which was even more deadly than his Rickroll Generator.

"_Baby, baby, baby oh~_"

"**OH GOD!**"

"**THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!**"

Suddenly, a figure, that made France's perv tendencies pale in comparison, and made even Spain shoot up, came into the room.

Every jawline in the room popped, as a bear came into the room.

"_Would you like to play?_"

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**"

**14. Recreate an RL event.**

Everyone in the club room was shivering cold; even the normally composed Germany was shaking like Latvia, as America and Russia growled at each other, above a chess board.

The pieces were frozen into place, but America's literally burning exterior was the only thing letting them play, without Russia freezing the entire room.

"So Ivan...take your next move..."

Russia's cold, hard eyes shot a cold glare that made Germany want to cry; the former Soviet Bloc nations were on Russia's side, shivering, while all of the other nations were on America's side of the room.

"...I will Comrade, da?"

Even hell froze over on that fateful day.

**15. Watch _Twitch_.**

No one expected the mysterious streamer to come up with such a masterpiece, but he did, and it was a hit.

When America found out months later, Australia had archived every living second of the stream on his iPad meant for education, replacing gigabytes of data with hours of Red running into walls.

"Dude! That's awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Why does the set fit so well?<strong>

**Oh well.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this set! Don't forget to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	4. 16 through 20

**Kind of busy right now, so I'm trying to finish as soon as I can.**

**Hope you enjoy, and remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Get drunk.<strong>

No one knew what had happened at America's mini-bar, but from the looks of Hungary's camcorder, it was a mess:

Switzerland was letting the other countries into his own; he was positively drunk.

Austria was slamming his prized violin into a wall; again, drunk as a German.

Meanwhile, Canada was finished seizing Russia's northern vital regions.

"HAHAHA! THE HERO'S BROTHER STRIKES AGAIN!"

"Get...off..of...my pipe...da?"

**17. Have a family gathering.**

Turkey was stressed out beyond imaginable belief:

Right now, Iran and Israel were trying to beat each other up, only stopped by Kurdistan, while she was trying to stop Iraq from hurting herself. Meanwhile, Syria was going into his bipolar disorder, one second having a conversation with Russia on the phone, the next yelling at Iraq to get out of his personal space.

Oh boy.

This was going to be a _long _winter break.

**18. Discuss who gets custody.**

The only thing that was stopping England and China from trying to kill each other, as the teachers were yelling, was Russia, who for once, wasn't laughing.

"Comrades, please stop, d-"

**-POW-**

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HONG KONG!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT ABUSIVE PARENT!"

"Teacher, Limey, just stop this!"

**19. Start a blog.**

Canada peered down at his computer. In his e-mail, there was one e-mail that stood out from all of the other e-mails, all of them from America.

_Check out my awesome blog!_

_gilbertbeilschmidt . com_

Canada promptly facepalmed into his desk.

**20. Go to a sporting event.**

"YEAH!"

"GO PEYTON! KICK WASHINGTON'S CRACK-SMOKING ASS!"

"**FOR THE FINAL TIME, I'M NOT WASHINGTON! I'M D.C!**"

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh God, football season!"

America tried to no avail, to barricade his house, as his 50 sons and daughters came running into his mansion.

"I WILL BEAT WISCONSIN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO THOUGHT THAT BEARS EAT CHEESE!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

America slid into the emo corner of his basement.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a direct reference to football season, 20 I refer to. Also, 17 is based off of a kink meme fill, that was utterly awesome!<strong>

**GO BEARS! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this set! R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	5. 21 through 25

**Got to work, and it payed off!**

**Me and the author of 'The Aussie-Canadian Alliance', LaurelSilver are working on a fic, titled '****Für Gilbert, Aus Liz'. It's really good, and I hope you check it out! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this set! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

**EDIT: Thank you guys for all of your wonderful support! This motivates me to make more, as I go along, and helps me stay updated!**

* * *

><p><strong>21. Build a computer.<strong>

"Haha! They never said that I could build a computer, as sure as hell, I did!"

Russia cackled, as he unveiled his supercomputer. "Behold, Mother Russia! Now go, and send this virus to Comrade Amerika!"

**22. Get your revenge.**

"RUSSIA!"

Russia was now regretting his decision, as America chased him with a chainsaw in one hand, and a voodoo doll in another.

"YOU FUCKING COMMIE BASTARD! GET BACK HERE, BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL!"

Belarus was sleeping at this time, so she could not help Russia in his rather...unfortunate situation.

"NO! NOT THERE!"

America cackled, and stuck a electric wire into the doll.

"AHH!"

**23. Reveal your hobbies.**

England was in shock and awe:

Russia was dancing around, doing an actually amazing job jumping around the stage, as Austria and Germany played strings, while Hungary messed around with a synthesizer.

Meanwhile, America was out, while China was pale, and France applauded him.

**24. Close shop.**

"Sir, we have some terrible news! Germania has caught a cold!"

Rome darkened his face.

"SHUT. DOWN. **EVERYTHING.**"

"As wished, sir."

And that's how the entire academy earned 4 months off from school.

**25. Play an RPG.**

_REICHTANGLE: GO MY PEOPLES! CRUSH THE ARMIES KNOWN AS THE RED ARMY!_

_MASTER_OVERLORD: KILL THOSE BLOODY NAZIS!_

_MOTHER_RUSSIA: IN MOTHER RUSSIA, ARMY KILL YOU!_

_ESTONIAN GAMER: Guys, this isn't-_

_REICHTANGLE: SHUT UP ESTONIA!_

_MASTER_OVERLORD: _SHUT UP ESTONIA!__

_ESTONIAN GAMER: *forever alone*_

* * *

><p><strong>Everywhere. Full of memes.<strong>

**25 is based off of a gaming session that got out of hand; 24 is from the Polandball meme on AlternateHistory . com, and 23 is a result of listening to Swan Lake for 2 hours, when you're bored.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	6. 26 through 30

**One thing:**

**TETRIS.**

**ANOTHER THING:**

**+ MUSIC**

**FINAL THING:**

**LOOK BELOW.**

**(Hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!)**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Create a comic.<strong>

"What in the bloody hell is _that?_"

England stood in shock, as Prussia drew with Paint on his computer.

"This? Oh, this is my comic series. It's called Polandball, and it's really awesome!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A MONACLE!"

Suddenly, he felt a shiver up his spine.

"_Reichtangle is out to get you..._"

"BLIMEY MATE! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

**27. Show your brother something.**

When Poland found out about Prussia's comic, there was a confrontation...

"POLAND CAN INTO SPACE!"

"POLAND CANNOT INTO SPACE!"

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!**"

"PRUSSIA WILL INTO SPACE! HE WILL PERFORM LOLZ ON REICHTANGLE!"

"**PRUSSIA, SHUT- **What?"

Prussia giggled. "Look at this."

Then, before Germany could recognize what Gilbert, he was already outside of the campus.

**28. Argue.**

"Turkey, would you kindly remove kabob?"

"**GREECE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY-**"

"_Oh, oh! Ve~ I second that!_"

Greece smirked. "I propose a vote on the topic. Who votes to remove kabob from campus?"

"THE HERO VOTES YES!"

"THE HERO'S BROTHER CAN'T DECIDE!"

"I think we should wait, _da..._"

"I VOTE YES ON APPROVAL! I MEAN NO! I MEAN YES! GAH, I CAN'T DECIDE!"

"And the vote is closed! Turkey, you must remove all of your kabobs from campus, or be punished by due process, by tomorrow evening."

"**I'LL KILL YOU GREECE!**"

**29. Go out of town.**

Israel had decided to take a vacation with Egypt, to have some brotherly bonding, along with Turkey who went along.

They were driving along, when suddenly, they saw Palestine.

Now, Israel was playing with Play-Doh, an old habit because of America. However, it looked like clay, and Palestine's eyes were wide open.

"I can has clay ball please?"

"SHUT UP PALESTINE! THIS IS MY CLAY!"

Israel threw the tin at Palestine.

"HERE, TAKE THIS CRAPPY CONTAINER!"

Palestine went into his depressed mode, while Israel could hear threats of death uttered by a stalking Iran.

"_Give it back...give back Palestine's happy place...give it back..._"

In exchange, Israel threw a bottle of Tabasco at Iran's eyes.

"MY EYES!"

Iran struck back, however, by chucking tomatoes at Israel.

"Y U NOT STOPPING?!"

**30. Play _Tetris_.**

Only the best of the best could win the intense tournament:

Italy was already out by the first round, and most of the younger nations, barring a few exceptions (i.e; America), were eliminated by Round 3.

Then, that's where things got intense:

At the moment, Russia and Germany were having a stare-down, as they brought down Tetris pieces to their rows; they were tied in rows, at a good 56.

Meanwhile, America and China were sweating, both having 37 rows each.

Then, America shot a slasher grin, distracting China long enough, that a non-straight piece went into his rows.

"AMERICA YOU CHEATER! I WOULD WIN, HAD YOU NOT STARE AT ME!"

"I WIN!"

"**ICH WIN!**"

"**NYET, HOW COULD I HAVE LOST!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's the result...<strong>

**The first 4 are based off of the Polandball meme. Check it out, it's pretty hilarious!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this set!**


	7. 31 through 35

**Sorry you guys for not updating! I've been away at schoolwork, and working on my collaboration with SilverLaurel. I've also been busy reading Polandball and watching EU4.**

**Also, have you noticed the similarities between Mochitalia and Polandball? I have a suspicion...**

**But, enough with that! I hope you enjoy this set, and remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>31. Capture your family members.<strong>

Italy blinked his eyes, and tried to see.

He couldn't.

"**WHAT THE HELL?! WHY CANNOT I SEE A SINGLE DAMN THING?!**"

Then, someone took off Italy and Romano's blindfolds.

"Smile for the cameras!"

A flash.

"**HAHAHA! SAN MARINO CAN INTO RELEVANCE!**"

**32. Learn how to play an instrument.**

"The hell?"

America blinked his eyes, and heard a horrid sound. It was 1973, and America was dealing with multiple crises.

_Holy shit, who the fuck is playing my awesome electric guitar?!_

He picked up his shotgun, and crept into his dorm's recreation room.

There, he saw Australia trying to play guitar, to no avail, the sound even worse than Hungary's violin attempt.

"Hey dude-"

Australia leaped in surprise. "Mate, didn't expect you to come!"

America came over. Australia thought he was going to maul him, but instead, America stroked the guitar.

"Easy there, ol' fella."

Then, he gave it back to Australia.

"If you want to learn how to play, you could have just asked me."

He smiled.

"Then let's begin."

**33. Regret past decisions.**

"OH YEAH, MATE! THIS IS AWESOME!"

America sulked. Why did he even offer to teach him in the first place?

**34. Compare.**

"I have more weapons, so I should be the coolest, strongest nation in the world!"

"Comrade, I have more equipment then you do, da?"

"**WELL, BEST KOREA HAVE BIGGEST MILITARY OUT OF ALL OF YOU CAPITALIST PIG DOGS!**"

"**SHUT HELL UP, ARU!**"

**35. Go on an adventure.**

"_Are you ready kids?_"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!"

"_I can't hear hue..._"

"**AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!**"

"_Oh..._"

Brazil started to sing, as Bolivia, Uruguay, Chile, and some of the younger nations smiled.

"**WHO LIVES IN THIS SHITHOLE JUST SOUTHWEST OF ME?**"

"_**AR-GEN-TI-NA!**_"

"**...CANNOT INTO FALKLAND AND COVERED IN FLEAS?!**"

"_**AR-GEN-TI-**__**NA!**_"

"**IF BE EUROPEAN IS SOMETHING OF WISH...**"

"**_AR-GEN-TI-NA!_**"

"**...then moving to Uruguay; they sorta white-ish!**"

"**AR-GEN-TI-NA, AR-GEN-TI-NA, AR-GEN-TI-NA!**"

"_**AR-GEN,** **TINA!**_"**  
><strong>

**-BOOM!-**

Argentina was in a state of mortal rage, holding a pistol, as Brazil collapsed to the ground.

She gave him the bird, and put on a papal hat.

"ALL OF YOU ARE SO, LIKE EXCOMMUNICATED."

* * *

><p><strong>35 is based off of Polandball. 32 is shamelessly inspired by one from iTorchic's list.<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	8. 36 through 40

**The 3rd chapter of my collaborative story is out! Go check it out!**

**Hope you enjoy this set! Don't forget to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>36. Critique someone's work.<strong>

"Hallo Israel!"

Israel peered up, while Estonia examined the Mochis. "I have just discovered that Mochis are actually four-dimensional cubes, not balls."

Germany started to twitch. "Um, Germany?"

Then, he raged.

"**JEWISH PHYSICS!**"

And that's how Germany was given a bonus in oil for 3 years, while Israel received a stern warning from Estonia to stop insulting his work.

**37. Let your neighbor pass through.**

Germany marched through the border, as Belgium saw him.

"Okay Belgien; I am warring with Frankreich now, so do you think you can handle it?"

"Oui, I can!"

"Guten."

Meanwhile, Prussia was laughing.

"HAHAHA! I HAVE THAT FROG ON THE RUN!"

Suddenly, he saw a soldier come in.

"Sir, we lost the Siege of Cleves."

In Belgium, meanwhile, France was dragging Belgium by the arms, while she was crying for help.

"ALLEMAGNE! CAN YOU HELP ME?!"

Germany was blank-faced.

"Sorry, I am warring with Frankreich right now, and you are a liability right now."

"MERDE!"

**38. Trick someone.**

"Oui, Belgique."

Belgium sighed.

"May I have ze military access through your country?"

Belgium was thinking of dark thoughts at the moment:

_...has constantly declared war on me and my ally..._

_...desires half of my provinces..._

_...mortal enemy of my sphere leader..._

_...would never let me have military access..._

"Sure, I don't see why not!"

**39. Recognize someone.**

Sweden stared at the young teenager, as the two stared at each other. Sweden had narrowed his eyes a few times already, but only to then open them again.

They kept staring, until Sweden broke the silence.

"Are you...Palestine?"

Palestine grinned, while Israel and America glared in Sweden's direction.

_Damn European..._

**40. Make a pun.**

"Give me! Give me land!"

Canada was exasperated.

Suddenly, he thought of a genius idea.

"Well, you want land, eh?"

"GIMME!"

Canada grinned.

"Then you're getting _Nunavaut!_"

"Yay! Wait a minute, _you little piece of merde!_"

* * *

><p><strong>37 and 38 are based off of Victoria: An Empire Under The Sun, and are connected to each other. 39 is based off of the recent events currently involving Sweden and Palestine, and 40 is based off of Polandball.<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this set! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	9. 41 through 45

**So, I've been thinking hard about my schedule.**

**And I have come to one conclusion:**

**Expect random updates peppering you in random intervals until December (which will have a mechanical schedule, due to my ties with P4A, Nerdfighteria, and other communities)!**

**Hope you enjoy this set! Don't forget to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>41. Get a phone.<strong>

"OHMAHGAWD! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! Seriously, it's just a phone!"

"_'Ya don't say?_"

**42. Binge-drink.**

"Uhh...what happened last night..."

England was blinking, as he saw the dorm room. It looked like the apocalypse had came to World Academy:

The walls were covered in puke, while the room was stenched with the smell of piss, and possibly something else...

The floor...let's just say that the room had a pool of liquor in it, about 5 inches tall.

Suddenly, he fell into the liquor/puke mixture, and started flailing.

"BLOODY HELL!"

**43. Prank your enemy.**

"Honhonhon..."

"Marvelous work you've done there, if I do say myself! Australia, check this out!"

Australia rubbed his eyes. "'Mate, it's only 5:00 AM...also, what did you and the froggie do?"

"Hey!"

England smirked. "Oh, well, we've hacked al-Qaeda and ISIS' website, and replaced their instructions for making bombs with CAKE recipes!"

Australia looked at the screen. It read _3/4 oz. of sugar, 3 eggs, 1/4 liter of milk, chocolate = 15g_.

"HAHAHA! Nice work, mate! That'll show those raghead cunts!"

_**LATER...**_

"ALLAH HUAKBAR!"

Northern Syria charged into the center of Jerusalem.

When Israel saw, he started to run.

However, even though Israel was too late, Northern Syria was in for a _big _surprise.

Cake splattered everywhere, and when Israel looked again, he started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Northern Syria was pissed, but then got an idea.

He started a mini bake-shop, and started selling cupcakes, a sign that read 'Bake Shop' that was strangely covering a sign that read 'ISIS Bake Shop'.

Lots of people, even America, came to Northern Syria's bake shop, while he reaped the profits.

**44. Read a book.**

America was scanning Canada's extensive collection of books, as Canada took a nice, long nap.

"Hmm..."

He pulled out a book that said _Draka: Dominion Series...__  
><em>

_Nope...fuck Stirling..._

...then _1632..._

_...decent at best..._

...then-

**POW-**

**HOLY CRAP, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**

**45. Go on the internet.**

"Hey Canada, do you want to go sk8boarding?"

"**NO! I DON'T! GODDAMMIT, YOU SHUT DOWN THE SHIPYARD!**"

**LATER...**

"Hey Canada, do you want to go sk8boarding?"

"**FUCKING HELL! NO TIMMY! WHY DID YOU SELL YOURSELF?!"**

**EVEN LATER...**

"Hey Canada, do you want to go sk8boarding?"

The academy, let alone the world, has never seen such a rage like Canada's, since the dawn of man.

"**WHAT. DID. I. SAY. I. SAID. NO!**"

* * *

><p><strong>I broke the 4th wall, if you're wondering, for #44.<strong>

**Blame asdfmovie8 for the last one.**

**43 = Polandball.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

**QUICK EDIT:**

**Remember to read me and SilverLaurel's story! DFTBA!**


	10. 46 through 50

**Since I am typing this at 1:00 AM my time (CST), don't expect a whole lot.**

**EDIT 10/24: So tired...**

**DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>46. Relapse repressed memories.<strong>

"HAHAHA! THE HERO WINS AGAIN!"

America was laughing his annoying laugh of his, as he jammed the buttons on his old PC. Then, Germany came in.

"Guten tag, Amerikaner. What are you playing?"

America was too focused in his game.

"You know, I also like games too-"

Then, he saw the game.

"MEIN GOTT!"

The screen said _Wolfenstein 3D, _as America shot at the Hitler-bot.

"Dude, do you want to play?"

Germany was gone.

"Hmm...must be all that Nazi stuff."

It took days to find Germany, before they could convince him that it wasn't his fault. Instead-

"BUT IT WASN'T ME!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET HIM LIVE?!"

**47. Read a story.**

"Hmm...seems interesting."

England quietly pulled up a screen on his computer, while Spain, Denmark, and Austria watched, as he copied and pasted the American English paragraph into Google Translate.

"So it's called _1632..._"

**HOURS LATER...**

"**I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! AMERICA!**"

**48. Go to a shooting range.**

**-BANG-**

**-BANG-**

**-BANG-**

Quebec was firing rounds of his submachine gun, cautiously watching out for Canada, mind you. One of the only times Canada got mad, was any situation Quebec was involved in. And killing one of his citizens did not help in that regard, either.

"**QUEBEC! GET YOUR ARSE HERE, RIGHT NOW!**"

"_**LE**_** FUCK!**"**  
><strong>

**49. Hear a joke.**

"Germany! Germany! Do you want to hear a joke?"

Germany blank-faced. "Nein, I'm busy."

Italy drooped down. "Why doesn't Germany want to hear my joke..."

Then, France came over. "Aww, what seems to be the matter? Does it require Big Brother France?"

Italy sobbed. "I just want to spread joy..."

"What happened?"

"Well, I tried to tell a funny joke to Germany, and-"

France froze. Then, he ran to the corner of the classroom, and started eating his metaphorical ice cream.

"_Italia..._you must never get Germany to laugh..."

Italy looked surprised. "But why?"

"Because..."

The towering figure of Germany, mostly naked, holding a whip, and a gag, stared at Italy, who was caught unaware.

"...because the only way Germany can laugh..."

Italy started to drift into sleep.

"...is by laughing last..."

Italy fainted.

**50. Get training.**

It was the 1800's, and Chile and Mexico had just won their wars for independence.

Suddenly, they both realized, _we need to prepare for another war._

Chile went to Prussia, while Mexico went to France.

**MANY YEARS LATER...**

As Argentina stood in awe at Chile's tanks, his muscular figure awe-inspiring, while his soldiers marched the goose-step, thousands of miles away, Mexico was driving a pick-up truck, while his fellow soldiers held old pistols, and a slingshot.

America looked at Mexico's, and thought _Even Somalia has a better military than _that!

Meanwhile, Brazil looked at Chile, and mentally noted not to spam-hue him for the next hundred years.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE!<strong>

**I'm sorry about the delay; school sucks, and I need to find some more ideas! If you have any ideas for one of the ways, then PM me!**

**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	11. 51 through 55

**OHMYFREAKINGGEEIT'SSNOWING!**

**Right.**

**I am currently in my house, typing this, as trick-or-treaters are running back into their homes, because of high winds, and FUCKING snow.**

**DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>51. Go trick-or-treating.<strong>

England was regretting this, as Romania dragged him along.

"Oh bloody hell...do you always dress like that, Vladimir?"

"_Nu, _but I always wear this to scare Hungary. Remember Elizabeth Bathory?" Vladimir cackled._  
><em>

Arthur was appalled. "Please don't bring that up again..."

They stopped in front of Hungary's dorm room, as Vladimir put on Arthur's cool invisibility cloak "_That's mine, you git!_".

"Alright, I'm heading outside. You distract Hungary, and I'll wait near the window. When she turns around, run like hell out. I'll be waiting in the car."

**52. Scare your friends (and enemies).**

"Yeah, so that's my-"

There was a tapping at the window.

England started to get nervous, and blushed. "What's wrong, Arthur? Are you sick or anything?"

"Hahaha! No, I'm fine-"

Hungary turned around, and saw Vladimir holding a blood vial, crossdressing as a nurse.

She turned around again.

"..."

"...fuck."

The story of the royal ass-whooping of England was told over and over again, for weeks to come.

**53. Get your revenge.**

"Hahaha...Hungary might be able to beat up America, and utterly kick Turkey's ass, but I have a secret weapon up my sleeve..."

"ARISE!" Arthur was covering his eyes, for the monstrosity to come.

A fleck of silver hair peered up, along with a coat, and a smiling, creepy Russian.

"You called?"

There was silence. Then...

"H-hey you communist bastard..."

"I am so happy to see you!"

"T-there's a revolution in Hungary, so c-can you help stop it?"

"Sure thing, comrade!"

_Prussia's going to kill me..._

**54. Watch a movie.**

"Which movie do you want to watch, kids?"

"Let's watch South Park!"

"I want Borat!"

"No, why don't we watch Forrest-"

"MINE!"

"SHUT UP, NON-WHITE ARGENTINA!"

"YOU SON OF A-"

**BANG**

America's pistol was smoking.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT DA FUCK UP! _Especially you Commies out there!_"

Then, he noticed the beer bottle that he had shot on accident.

"Fuck myself."

It exploded.

**55. Deny a crime.**

"But it wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't me! I'm Canada, not America!"

"Tell that to the vice-principal."

"I swear! I'm Canada!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>

**Elizabeth Bathory was...well, it's better looking it up.**

**55 inspired by one of iTorchic's ways.**

**Remember to follow and favorite, R&R, and DFTBA!**


	12. 56 through 60

**ARGH!**

**Sorry guys about the lack of updates; school has been a bitch, and I'm writing a non-Hetalia story right now. It's bananas!**

**But, since I get Thursday + Friday off, expect to see...at least another update.**

**If I don't, then someone can take away my internet cookies. :(**

**But, without further ado, here's the pre-message!**

**Don't forget to R&R, follow and favorite, and hope you enjoy this set! DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>56. Go on a road trip.<strong>

It started with a new Aston Martin, and it ended with a bloody, beat-up American in Russia.

"Time for 'The Complete History of the Soviet Union, Sung to the Melody of Tetris', da?"

"**NOOO! STOP RUINING MY FAVORITE SONG! NOO!**"

"_I, am the man, who arranges, the blocks, that continue, to fall from up above..._"

"**I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY, YOU FUCKING COMMIE!**"

**57. Learn about history.**

"...the Gilbert Islands were occupied by Japan after World War I, but were not integrated into their current state, until after the American liberation of the island during World War II..."

"Hey West?"

Prussia tapped at Germany's back.

"Didn't we used to own those islands?"

Germany paled.

"Ummm...ja, we did!"

"Then why do I feel like drinking vodka right now?"

"...**fick.**"

**58. Launch a nuke.**

_You'vecometotheReichplace: WHAT THE FREAKING HEIL!**  
><strong>_

_Cheese-eating(surrendermonkey): We're all going to die! (Also, who the baise changed my beautiful name?!)_

_IAMTHEFREAKINGHERO: O fohr d luv of rome its just a nke_

_CanadaWilliams: A nuke? _A NUKE?! _This is DEFCON, not real life!_

**59. Go to the airport.**

America was just going through airport security, when all of a sudden...

"**ALLALHU ACKBAR!**"

America was blinded by Iran and Syria flashing portable floodlights into America's eyes.

"**MY EYES! GET THEM FLASHLIGHT TERRORISTS!**"

Iran looked at Syria.

"One word: **RUN!**"

**60. Discover a greater evil.**

"Hey Frog-face, do you notice something-"

"**HEIL MYSELF! WE. ARE. FLASHLIGHT NAZIS!**"

Germany started waving his flashlight in France's eyes.

"_Non, non! _My beautiful eyes are being contaminated by the filthy light of the bastard's lamp!"

"_hallo France_"

France turned around, staring.

"**Heil myself! Heil to me! I'm the kraut who's out to change our history!  
>Heil myself! Raise your hand! There's no greater dictator in the land!<br>Everything I do, I do for-**"_  
><em>

**BOOM**

"Get the fuck out! You ate my fucking chicken pot pie!"

America sighed.

"Woot-hoo, now we have flashlight Nazis, to add onto flashlight terrorists, flashlight commies, and floodlight jihadis. How much worse can this get?"

Silence.

"Fuck."

"**ALLAHLU ACKBAR!**"

"**HEIL MYSELF!**"

"**REMOVE BOURGEOISE!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Random.<strong>

**Remember to R&R, and to follow and favorite! Hope you enjoyed! DFTBA!**


	13. 61 through 65

**Holy crap, it's been almost a month.**

**Well, I've been busy lately, with school and stuff, so I haven't been able to get much writing done.**

**(By the way, readers of my collaboration with SilverLaurel, I sincerely apologize for the 2 week delay. Laurel posted a chapter on Sunday, so you don't need to fret, though!)**

**And I've now discovered FMA! (It's weird, that every 333 Ways fic I read, by iTorchic, always gets me hooked on the series. First, it was Hetalia, and now, it's the hot-tempered short kid's series that I freaking love. Weird, huh? :))**

**Anyways, remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

**(For any Nerdfighters reading this, the Project for Awesome 2014 starts in a few days! Don't forget to contribute, and help decrease worldsuck!)**

* * *

><p><strong>61. Go to an amusement park.<strong>

After 4 bottles of soda, 5 injuries, and an encounter with a voice actor named Eric Vale, America was ready to go to bed.

"So tired..."

**62. Discover yaoi.**

"Raise your hand, for Security Council Resolution 69, which will ban all homosexual media, in regards to any kind of animation, to pass."

Basically everyone's hands were raised.

The only countries that might object were...well, let's just say, sent to a magical land, where creatures existed.

"Who are you?"

"Elizabeth. Now go away."

"Hey, that's MY name!"

**63. Change an opinion.**

"Angleterre is leaving the EU! I am so full of 'appieness!"

"YAY!"

Meanwhile, from the distance, England jawdropped.

"France?! Happy?! But how?! He has a soul?!"

**64. Get a gift.**

"Hey Canadia, I got this stamp for you!"

"But it's not even Christmas, Al. It's-"

"Oh come on, have some fun, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess..."

Canada checked the stamp. Then, a dark grin came to his face.

_Damn ISIS bombers will pay..._

**-TIME SKIP THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM SOMEONE FOR 20 MINUTES-**

"SYRIA! THIS ISN'T REAL OIL!"

"But see, this is made from-"

"**THIS IS FUCKING CHINESE OIL, YOU BASTARD!**"

Meanwhile, Canada grinned, with his 'Made in China' stamp. He was going to have so much fun with this...

**65. Be racist.**

"...and since America went to...um, what's that guy's name again...well anyways, the prices of everything, from Com- I mean, _atomic _bombs, to Flappy Bird on Amazon. Care to explain, America?"

"Simple! Canada was feeling racist, so he decided to stamp 'Made in China' on everything in the world!"

Canada jawdropped, and ran out of the room, with the entire European Union, China, and Russia on his tail, while America smirked at Canada.

"**FUCK YOU, AMERICA! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IN HOCKEY!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Randomness. That is all.<strong>

**Elizabeth in 63 is a reference to FMA, or Riza's disguise.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. 66 through 70

**WINTER BREAK!**

**I FINALLY HAVE 2 WEEKS OFF!**

**EXPECT UPDATES!**

**(Also, my FMA binge has continued. The 'iTorchic effect' has struck again.) :)**

**DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>66. Write an historical account.<strong>

Germany didn't get the end of it all, after the raid of his house.

"It's not about Nazis, you dummkopf!"

**67. Make threats.**

North Korea was given a medal by crazy!Syria, while Somalia just drooled.

_Soon...I will liberate Cuba from evil capitalists, and glorify dear leader!_

**68. Watch a movie.**

"THEY CANCELLED IT?!"

"THOSE BASTARDS!"

"GO LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE MY ASS!"

"Fuck you, Japan..."

**69. Try and define a word.**

"What is Steam, Iggy?"

"Well, steam is the gas that naturally occurs when-"

"No, not THAT steam! The other one!"

"Oh right, the sexual tension that is released when..."

"NOOOOOOO"

**70. Improve relations.**

Cuba and America had finally settled their differences. With old camera reels and marijuana, of course.

"Man...I loved watching you guys kick Mexico's ass..."

"America...wasn't that Spain..."

"Dude...you're totally right..."

* * *

><p><strong>67 and 68 are based off of recent events concerning '<em>Team America 2: The Interview<em>', and the hackers at Sony.**

**DAMMIT I WANT TO WATCH THE MOVIE!**

**70 is based off of Obama's decision to try and improve relations with Cuba.**

**DFTBA!**


End file.
